How to Defend Against the Ancients
by neolabitad
Summary: Davion Trogdor the Dragon Knight gets teleported into the world of HTTYD. Lost and alone, he sets out on a quest to return home while meeting Fetch the Deadly Nadder and the great Dragon trainer himself, Hiccup. But while on his quest, he soon realizes the Ancients of his world The Dire and The Radiant arrived. Now He, Hiccup and His allies must find a way to defeat them.
1. A whole new world

It has been days since I left the kingdom of Candoness and so far I haven't found the Dreadful Venom my people fear. For days I aggravatingly wandered the massive forests of my region, carefully observing the surrounding environment, looking for scratch marks, scales, and drips of its acidic saliva. This went on for months, always getting close but finding nothing. Until finally, after finding the remains of a melted rumble hide hog, a trail of Dreadful Venom footprints freckled into view. From there I carefully followed the tracks leading me to my final destination; a dark isolated cave.

Determined, I slowly approach the intimidating cave covered with large moss and vines wrapped along its walls, with traces of acid patched on the leaves. Unsheathing my sword, the Wyrm-Blade, I raise my shield into guard and slowly proceed into the dark cave. With my draconic senses, I attempt to smell any scent of its piss to see if it marked the cave as its home. Luckily, it hasn't, but if it has it would mean I'd have to traverse through a pile of green corrosive feces. Carefully, I travel through with my dragon eyes helping me see as I walk through the darkness, checking any burrow the dragon could jump out of. But as I continued to watch my surroundings, the more I realized something was peculiar.

"Hmm… strange. Something doesn't feel right about this cave..." I thought as I took a handful of dirt.

"It's lacking slime. Usually a traveling Dreadful Venom would have the cave walls completely covered with it, in order to protect itself from diseases, but since it's all dried up that must mean," I thought " something already killed it,"

"You thought right my friend" A raspy voice suddenly replies.

Startled, I turned around to face the source of the voice and to my surprise I see an important old rival of mine, Viper the Netherdrake. With grace, Viper descended from the ceiling, and landed in the center of the enormous cave. He looked like a giant majestic green maggot, with wings...

"So this is a trap? I suppose" I mockingly question him.

"Oh yes Davion, but this time you cannot escape!"

Suddenly The entrance behind me came tumbling down with rocks and boulders, blocking the only chance of escape. At this point, I knew Viper had something up his sleeve.

"Ohoho, I've been waiting for so long for this day where I finally overpower you. I'll make you regret everything you've done to me!"

I laugh, "Overpower? How can you overpower me, if you couldn't even do the same to Jakiro?" I reply.

Suddenly, Viper flies higher into the ceiling and quickly turns downward to dive "Well see about that!" He shouts as he speeds towards me with his mouth agape.

With great agility, I dive roll away from his jaws. Quickly, I turn back to face him, firing my Fire breath damaging his corrosive skin.

"Aaaagh!" Viper roars

Here was my chance, I held my sword tightly, sprinting towards the green flying beast, jumping high with all my might to try and sever one of his wings. Unfortunately, Viper regains focus allowing him to move out of my swords trajectory. Seeing an opportunity, the great dragon bites my torso and flings me across the room, smashing me against the cave walls.

"Hahaha, fool! I have learned from our previous battles, attempting to cut my wings will not work again!" Viper screams as he quickly glides towards me.

Viper with his massive jaws chomps on my armor, grinding me across the rough ground and aggressively shakes me back and forth smashing me against walls, tearing my armor to bits. Angry, the dragon began to strengthen his bite, causing me to scream in agonizing pain. Realizing I could fight no longer, Viper smashes me to the ground once more wanting me to feel his pure inner wrath.

Panting, the green dragon stands tall. "How does it feel to be finally beaten Dragon Knight?," The green dragon sneers

" Are you not going to summon your pet? Or is he too much of a coward to face me!?," Viper mocks me

I chuckle "T'hehe, with a face like yours" I replied weakly, " I myself would not be worthy enough to be in Slyrak's presence "

Offended, the viper roars and bites my stomach. Causing me to scream in great terrorizing agony

"Damn Dirty Half-Blood!" He angrily shouts.

"Wait til you see what I have in store for you"

I lay in pain, watching the green maggot walk away from me, minutes after he returns with a bag of supplies taking them out and arranging them across the floor. He begins to prepare himself, grabbing sacred supplies, and a strange purple rock. Weak, I watch as he murmurs a summoning spell invoking a town portal scroll to materialize out of thin air. At first, I assumed he was going to blow me up, teleport out of the cave, and leave me to slowly die. Until I realized there was something different on the scroll. Unlike other normal scrolls, this one had purple magic emitting off it slowly altering the object.

Viper, turning back to face me, grinned with excitement.

"You see this Davion?" Viper calls me " this portal scroll is unlike the others, this will make sure to teleport your dead body to another existence, disconnecting your ties with the Radiant ancient, ending your chances of ever returning to life, and battle!" Viper claimed

Magically, The scroll aggressively starts to unroll itself and begins to emit a strong bright light. The sheer brightness caused the whole cave to light up acting as though it was the sun to the cave's horizon. Suddenly a beam of light blasted down through the ceiling, summoning a magic cylinder barrier around me. I flinch, believing it was a sunstrike, but soon I realized I was still alive. I look up and in shock, see a massive tunnel drilled through the mountain, created by the same beam.

Relieved, I attempt to bash on the barrier hoping it would break but soon found myself with no progress.

"Damn!"I shout

I turn around to face Viper one last time.

Grinning, Viper affirmed his final message "Goodbye Davion, let my face be the last thing you see"

Then, Flash...the light blinds me as I feel myself fly through space and time, then blank.

Darkness, that was all I felt, I float away in this dark nothingness and found myself with nothing, except casual clothing.

"Where am I?" I talk to myself

Unannounced to me, a figure walked closer and closer to me.

"Davion..." A woman whispers my name.

Startled I look around rapidly "What- what? Who goes there!?" I looked into one direction, and there I saw a shadowy ashy figure, with my eyes tired, I attempt to focus my vision

"Davion!" the voice calls out once more.

I looked at the source of the voice, only to see nothing but darkness around it. Suddenly I felt the ground under my feet, catching me off guard for a few seconds. I watch as the figure stood still, staying quiet and doing nothing, but as it did, a transparent image of a village then appeared behind the figure, resembling the one place I wish not to remember. Angrily I turn away in fear, and shame, trying to ignore it.

"Damn this deception!," I shout

"Why must I be tormented, by own consciousness!"

"Davion!" the voice called out once more.

With all might my might, I try to resist the tempting urge to face her, but gave in to my emotions.

But when I looked, my heart skipped a beat. I stared in disbelief, trying to comprehend what I was looking at. Fire suddenly appeared out of thin air, burning the village, surrounding me in a circle, choking I pathetically spoke: "Please!, forgive me!" I begged as I fell to my knees in fear. Painfully, my body began to feel as though it was burning, with the pain slowly getting stronger. I look up to face them for the last time as the flames around me began to increase. There lay my family's burnt bodies.

Screaming, I sprung up from my slumber.

"That dream again,"

"It's the past, I have to move on!" I shout at myself, looking crazy

"Where am I?" I wondered as I looked around

I sat for an hour trying to forget the memory. The pain and sorrow it brought me were too much to handle, so I busied myself with the environment. It took me a while, but finally, I distracted my conscious. Realizing it was raining I went to go look for my equipment, I began to look left to right and spotted a few of my items, The wyrm-blade still looking sharp, my shield with dents is still intact, and my helmet, severely damaged from being bashed against the cave walls. Thankful, I look up into the sky, thanking the universe for letting me keep the only items that reminded me of my home. Speaking of which, Where am I again?

Remembering I was in another world my emotions began to stir once again. My worries for Candoness spiked up. Now that I'm gone what can the armies of Candoness do? Will Dragon Clan endure? Will Crystal Maiden defend Icewrack without me? So many questions popped in my head worrying me to no end until, I remembered what Viper had said to me. The thought of that dragon's words was so tormenting, but at the same time motivating. There I recollected myself. I thought of ways to prepare myself for this journey. With a plan set, I was ready to begin my journey, but first I needed to get myself familiar with my environment.

I turned to face my left, where I saw a nice comfortable looking giant tree, with an arch under it, a perfect spot to keep myself dry from the heavy rain. From there I began to clean my remaining items, taking my plate mail armor, along with my right shoulder pauldron and used my fire breathing to build myself a small hammer. Making sure I didn't waste any of my precious armor, I forged a new short sword, so that the hammer could smooth out any weird dents and curves.

The only thing now is to cut my arm and let the blood bleed out into a puddle to dip the short sword in. It hurt, but what else could I do? I needed a smaller Dragon-steel weapon that can get me around the wilderness. Dipping it in my blood, the sword began to glow red, indicating the enchantment worked. Finishing the last few touches on my new machete, I then wrap it in leaves as a substitute sheathe. With the new tool finally finished, I turn to look outside the comforting tree to relax a few moments. I observe the beautiful green ecosystem, this land had reminded me of my past as a child, exploring the wilderness with my father, hunting for ducks to eat. There I saw a family of birds resting on top of a tree, I look to the right and see a massive wildflower, reminding me of the radiant soldiers I've fought alongside with, then I notice a very spiky dragon, then I look over to...wait, a spiky dragon? I look back at it, and stood still letting my mind process it. Instantly I hid behind the tree avoiding making any sounds.

"What the-it just popped out of nowhere!" I thought.

I peak along the tree edge and watched the mysterious dragon.

The dragon was purplish and had large amounts of spikes resting on its body and the head. The creature had a small frame compared to its big round head but seems to do just fine.

"I've never seen this one before, perhaps it could be a relative to drakinds, it has the same spikey features on the head, but lacks muscle mass" I theorize.

Then I thought of an idea, to test my theory I planned to lure it with Drakind bait.

"Let's see if it reacts to any of its favorite meals" I take out my pouch containing specific scents to lure drakinds. Their favorite wild wing bird, instantly makes them go wild.

So, I begin my test, Slowly I open the pouch, taking a small amount of wild wing scent dust, into my hand and threw it across the air.

Running back to the tree, I peek over again "Let's see if it does anything"

I watch as the dust comes nearer to the animal, waiting to see if it truly is a cousin of the Drakind species. The dust is now in its field of scent, begins to grab the creature's attention, "This is it, the moment of truth" I thought.

The creature begins to sniff the air, finally reacting, I hide in anticipation, waiting for the thing to go crazy...but nothing. "Hmmm, interesting," I thought as I peeked back.

"This must truly be a new species," chuckling I approach the creature.

"Hello there!" I greet the dragon talking in dragon tongue.

Surprised the Creature jumps in shock. The creature looked left to right and up and down until finally, it sees me standing there through one side of its the eyes. As soon as it did, it cocked its head in confusion.

"Ummm, greetings, fellow dragon, I am in need of your assistance,"

The dragon cocked its head with an even more puzzled look.

"Hmmm, can't understand me huh? Guess this is a sign I really am from another existence,"

Realizing this dragon behaved more like an animal than it did the ones I knew, I made sure to stay gentle and unthreatening. Curious, the creature slowly approached me, sniffing the air filled with wild wing scent. Knowing it lacked the intelligence of the dragons from my world, I backed away with my hands visible trying to show I wasn't a threat. Soon I had my back against a tree and the creature came ever closer. Eventually, it was close enough to touch, but I didn't try to, in respect of its large jaws. The beast sniffed me and seemed to study my scent, constantly returning to face my left arm, where I had cut it. Here, I gathered up my courage and reached out towards its muzzle, at first, the creature seemed to enjoy it until it noticed something, In fear the Dragon jumped back locking its fearful eyes onto my waist, growling at something.

Confused, I follow his eyes and realized it feared the Wyrm-Blade "Wait!, it's not what you think"

I raise my hand higher trying to reassure the creature. But my tense posture, quickly intimidates it, causing it to take a defensive stance, revealing its tail of spikes. The creature continued to stare nervously at my sword. It was as if it knew that this object is a weapon and wanted me to either throw it away or destroy my tool to slay dragons.

"I'm not going to abandon my sword," I told the beast even though it couldn't understand, "It's the last thing I have of my home" I mumble.

The Dragon knight looking back at the creature, realized there was no other choice.

"Fine, I will throw this sword for you, but I will promise you, that I will get it after"

The dragon closely studied my hands, eyeing it very aggressively and prepared itself to attack me in any way it could. Slowly and carefully, I held the handle of my sword, gradually pulling the weapon away from my body, avoiding any sudden movements. I held it in the air, displaying to the creature that I didn't intend to attack it. Trying my best to appear as though I didn't need it, I quickly threw the Wyrm-Blade away, surprising the purplish beast. The dragon watched as the sword flew across the air. 'clunk' I heard as the faint clank of metal dropped onto the ground. Finally relaxed, The dragon looks back to face me, and lowers its guard.

Attentively, I reach out my hands slowly attempting to touch it once more. "You can trust me now, ok?"

But before I could touch it the dragon denied me and dashed off into the forest, " Wait!" I called "Damn!"

But It was too late, before I could redeem myself, the new creature had already made its choice, leaving me to wander the forest alone. My emotions began to boil, on the edge of exploding like a ticking time bomb, "Oh come on!" I shout "the first living being I meet, and I already lose its trust!" It was stressful enough to be teleported to a world I don't know but not being able to socialize with my own kind just makes it worse!

Angry, I kick the closest rock.

"Damn green maggot! I can't believe I fell for that damn trap!" I begin to rant "AHHH I swear when I find a way home I'll burn his eyes out,"

Something clicked as I continued ranting.

"I have no idea how to get home do I?" I realized that I have no clue where to go or what to do.

Finding a way home now is impossible without the power of a portal scroll, and mana. Where would I even find one? I doubt there are item stores in this world either, and my mana is taking a long time to regenerate. Speaking of which, the mana in this world is weak, I can barely feel it surging within me. Without it, My powers will take longer to be fully charged, turning a minute to recharge into 30.

I sigh "I guess I'll just look for the sword,"

I begin to walk towards the direction of where I threw my sword. Until suddenly I hear a familiar loud squawk. Surprised I stop in my tracks, moving my eyes left and right trying to see if something is about to jump at me. Then I hear a faint sound. At first, it sounded like a blanket aggressively waving the air, until it began to get louder. As the sound came closer I panicked. Quickly, I search for anything I could defend myself with, but it was too late. I spot the same dragon I saw earlier flying ever closer, but something was off. It seemed as though its expression was...happy?

The dragon lands in front of me and excitedly I exclaim, "Your back!"

The dragon begins to jump around joyously and it suddenly stopped. Confused, I watch as the creature began to heave, forcing something out of its mouth spitting out a metal object at my feet. Confused, I look at the heavily slime covered object and realize that it was my one and only Wyrm-Blade! The same one I had thrown away. Surprised, I look up at the dragon and back at the sword, and back at the dragon. To my disgust, the dragon licks my face fondly and then nudges the sword closer. Even though it is covered in saliva, I pick up the sword and tied it back to my belt. Adorably, the dragon squawks as if it were asking for some kind of approval or praise. I give the beast a small smile and pat it on the neck.

"I can't believe you brought my sword back!"

The dragon replies by squawking, seeming as though it said, "You're welcome,"

"Maybe I should call you something, hmmm, maybe.." I stop and think for anything I could name him after he fetched my sword for me.

I think for another few minutes, but then I think of something.

"...maybe...Fetch?" I ask it.

The dragon with glee squawks once more suddenly rubbing its head against me.

"OK ok ok that's enough", I stop him, "I'll pet you some later, but first we gotta find a safe hiding spot" I try to reassure Fetch.

"Who knows what else is out there, if you live here, that must mean bigger and more dangerous dragons too,"

Fetch warbled with a worried tone as if agreeing with my statement.

I turn to look at the stormy sky, trying to identify what time it would be, "Hmmm sun's getting real low, we should probably look for a nice cave to rest in for tonight" I say as I begin to walk deeper into the forest.

Fetch squawking agreed and began to walk in another direction beckoning me to follow.

"Hmm? You know a place?" I ask Fetch.

Fetch beckoned me again.

"I'm coming fellow dragon," I tell Fetch.

Fetch's expression brightened as I followed him. We made our way through a field and suddenly Fetch disappeared from view.

"Fetch? Where have you gone?" I call, "Fetch!"

Then from a distance, I hear Fetch's familiar squawk and quickly follow the sound. After running for a few seconds I come upon the entrance of a large tunnel-like cave hidden in the grasses. Observing it, the cave appeared much larger than Fetch. Using my draconic eyes I glance around for Fetch for a few minutes trying to find where he was. Suddenly Fetch rushed up to me and started to gently nudge me down the tunnel. As me and Fetch entered, I looked for any signs of claw marks to see what kind dragons inhabited the cave, but only saw those with three slashes, hinting that Fetch and maybe a few of his friends have lived or slept here before.

As we walked a few more steps, I spot a large horde of shiny objects.

Panicked I take out my sword and instantly took a defensive stance.

"Stay back Fetch!" I order him, " There could be a wyvern sleeping here!"

Fetch, who seemed confused, shook his head adorably, and walked over to the pile of shiny objects. Squawking, Fetch found a reflective surface and looked at himself. He cawed proudly as if admiring the dragon that looked back at him.

Walking over to him, I too look into the mirror, "Ohhh... I see you find seeing yourself entertaining,"

Puffing himself up, he nods in agreement. Then Fetch walked over to a soft grassy area of the cave, and made himself comfortable. He sends a small chuff as if trying to say "Here is where I sleep" Fetch then looked over to another spot and chuffed once more telling me that I could sleep over there. Looking where he had gestured, I saw a nice patch of grass, with one bump on one end looking like a pillow. It somehow actually looked very cozy.

"I guess that will do," I state.

I walk over to my bed and began making myself comfortable. I look over at Fetch, who already fell asleep, thanking him in my head for becoming my new friend in this interesting world. Now, all I have to do is to familiarize myself and find any mages that could me get home, but then I wonder.

"What if there's another dragon here like Jakiro?" I thought.

"Nah, ugly two-headed dragons don't exist here I'm sure,"

Then gradually, I drift asleep into the world of dreams.


	2. The Direly Radiant Lights

This is Berk. Well...New Berk and so far life has been pretty good. We've wiped ourselves off the map and now people with bad intentions can no longer reach us. For the first time since my childhood everything has been quite peaceful. No more conflict, war and dragon hunters.

"Give that back! You crazed hooligan!" Sven yells angrily, pulling on a poor innocent sheep.

Well..somewhat peaceful. New Berk is still, of course, Berk which means we still are loud stoic Viking warriors.

Olaf shouts, "That sheep belongs to me!" He frantically pulls on the sheep's fur.

"No, it isn't! I marked the darn thing!" Sven points aggressively.

Yup, this was a typical moment in Berk. Two buff Vikings arguing over their livestock. I wanted to watch a little longer, but more important things needed to be done.

"Alright alright, what's going on here?" I break the two up.

"Chief!" The two stop.

"Sorry chief! This big ugly goof won't give me my sheep back but it's okay. I'm sure you believe me" Olaf states.

Sven hearing this fires back, "Believe You? Wha-You can clearly see this sheep is mine!" Sven points.

Olaf counters, "No it isn't! It's mine! see this scar in its eehr? It's mine!"

"Wha!? I marked mine with a scar on its eehr!" Sven declares.

The argument went on for another 5 minutes and I observed every word, only to realize I had found a very easy or really obvious solution.

"You mean you both marked them the same way?" I question.

They shout, "Yes!"

I chuckle, "How about this, you two mark them with different marks. Sven, you mark your sheep with collars and Olaf mark yours the same but a different color. Problem solved,"

"That... sounds reasonable actually," Olaf states.

"Fine. As long as we can tell them apart in the end," Sven agrees.

"Good, now that's settled. How about the two of you help prepare for the feast?" I suggest.

"We could use more help setting up the decorations for tonight."

Sven thought about it and at first he didn't want to, but soon gave in to the possible free time he could have after.

"Oh alright," Sven says.

"Don't worry Sven it'll be fun! Besides this will give you time to relax and get some good food to eat!" I try to comfort him.

"Oh I guess you're right, I mean it would get my woman off my back. She's a demon I tell you!"

"Haha, well I guess this means you need to make the most out of tonight,"

With that in mind, Sven rushes to help decorate. Now that's solved, I went on with my day as usual and continued to watch the rest of the crew cleaning and preparing food for tonight. There were dragon statues, Thor toy figures, dragon toys, and a big theatre all being set up to entertain the kids. For the grown-ups, a strongman competition was to be held where only the strongest men and women can compete for the strongest Viking title. I looked at the statue of the last chief, my father, standing tall and confident. It was satisfying to see my village prosper and I felt proud. I'm sure dad would be proud of us too.

From there I continued my village patrolling routine, checking from here and there with the results always being average. Everything seemed normal like it always had been, but I get the feeling that something is just slightly different. I noticed recently the plants seemed to have become more vibrant and larger this year. The wheat is growing quicker and the consumables we create from it feel healthier. The trees also grew taller and the animals have become bigger. To us, this was a sign that we will have a good winter, and so we chose to celebrate to show just how much food and supplies we have! Everything seemed great with no signs of any danger. Hours later I head out to the dock to see if we had a good catch today and to my surprise, the fish we caught was more than the amount we usually get.

"Good job Balick! Your hard work is finally paying off!" I pat him on the back.

Happily, the fisherman wipes off his sweat. "I know! I can't wait to get these to the village! There's enough to make the Feast last two days!"

"Keep up the good work! I'm sure the kids are gonna love this,"

"I know they are! They've been waiting all morning!" He replies.

We laugh for a few more minutes, but soon he had to take his leave.

"Well, I'll be on my way Chief! I'm gonna bring this back to the cooks and get some rest," He packs up the fish.

"Haha, alright you make sure to say hi to Gwenda for me,"

Then, suddenly a man came up running to me and calls out, "Chief! We gotta show you something, its huge!"

"We think it's important!" Another shouts.

Interested I listen to the man, "What have you got?"

With excitement, he turns around and heads the opposite direction. I follow him to where this so called "important" thing was and upon reaching our destination I see a crowd of people gathering around something.

"Excuse me, Excuse me" I say as I walk through the crowd

"Chief! Look what we found!" one Fisherman points to the object.

As soon as I spot the object I found myself looking at whatever it was that the people found important. For a few seconds I stood there looking at the simple large axe. The object was well crafted, with a few dents and gashes here and there; bearing marks unknown to my knowledge. For some odd reason, I felt as though the object was like an ogre waiting to devour me, becoming more intimidating as time passed by. Not only that, my urge to grab it and claim it as mine grew ever stronger. I can feel the muscles in my fingers slightly contract and release in urgency. I noticed everyone else felt the same way too. I could just feel it.

I move to pick up the Axe, bracing myself to pick up the heavy weapon. I grasp the handle firmly and bent my knees. Taking a deep breath, I straighten my back. Then with sudden great force, I brought my arms to my chest and promptly threw the axe over my shoulder from how light the ax actually was. The Villagers stepped away in shock of the ax flying in the air, wedging itself to the ground. Flinching, I slowly turned to face the axe and found myself surprised! It felt like I hardly picked anything up at all! To think that such a large axe would be so light.

"Where did you find this?" I asked the Fisherman.

Pointing, the man gestured far at the dockside "Right over there! So we were just minding our own business right?" The man starts.

"Just docking our boat, like any fisherman, but as we did, my friend over here said he saw something glowing!" The Viking brings his friend in.

Picking up the axe the man continues his story, "At first I thought the sea sickness was just getting to his head, but soon I looked over as well and realized he wasn't lying!"

"It looks like it just recently fell in the water too! We thought that one your blacksmiths lost it or something," The Viking fisherman hands it to me.

Observant, I focused my attention on the sea, "Did you see any other boats around? Any that you don't recognize?"

"Oh, we already checked chief!" He reassures me.

"We were also worried at first, but Brok over there has been here since before me and the boys went fishing!" He points at the man.

"He always makes sure to tell me if he's seen anybody around and nothing! Nobody's been here!"

"It's like the darn thing just fell out of the sky!"

Now hearing this made me skeptical, but at the same time it's not possible for it to just pop up here in the middle of nowhere near an isolated island. There's also the fact that we haven't seen anyone new or a merchant pass by, unless...

"Report this back to Snotlout and notify his men to report back to him whenever they see a new face. I'll go and inform the head smith at the smithy, " I order, "This could be something to worry about"

"You got it chief!" And with enthusiasm, the fisherman heads out to find Snotlout.

"The rest of you may continue your duties,"

"Yes chief!" They all say in sync.

Now It may seem like something not to be worried about, but we can never be too sure, who knows who this ax originally belonged to. There are many possibilities and hopefully, it didn't belong to a Bludvist troop. The designs resemble that of Bludvist's gear, but far better crafted and more detailed. I observe the rest of the weapon as I continue to walk the rest of the Island. I can even sense just how much battle this thing has been in and I could just imagine the type of warrior this belonged to, I bet he's one who can't be taken down so easily.

"Maybe I should keep it," I say it to myself, "I mean It does look like it would belong to somebody important,"

I stop for a brief second to think about where to check next, but then I notice sounds of little footsteps approaching me.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Zephyr calls out running.

Sheathing the ax to my belt I brace myself for impact.

"Ah! Zephyr!, There's my little girl!" I greet her as she crashes into me.

"Guess what I heard from Mommy!" She shouts excitedly.

I smile scooping her up in my arms, "What is it little Nadder? Did she slay another big footed man in the woods?"

She replies, "No..but she said she saw an erupto thingy! She said it was purple like Toothless's' fire!"

"A erupto thingy?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah! Anyway, mom told me to tell you this because she said the dragon was just staring into nowhere and you're a dragon nerd," She giggles.

Staring into nowhere and a Dragon nerd? What is that supposed to mean? Is my own wife calling me names in front of our kids behind my back? Hopefully not.

"Ok little Nadder, how about you go and play with your brother and friends for now?" I suggest setting her down, "Your mother and I are gonna go and deal with this erupto thingy, ok?"

Hugging me, Zephyr tries her best to encourage me, "Ok daddy, good luck!"

I couldn't help myself, her adorable face gave me a tad bit of cute aggression, luckily no one could tell. "Thanks, sweetie,"

Baffled, I couldn't help myself but ask What is going on today? Everything seems so random. First, food supply spiked up, second, a strange ax showed up that could possibly belong to somebody we aren't aware of, and an Eruptodon shows up? Is this a sign? Which one should I deal with first? After thinking for half an hour, I chose to deal with the Eruptodon. Since Astrid saw it and she wouldn't send our kids to tell me if it wasn't important.

"An Eruptodon being discovered here is very weird though, and it was found staring? These are all signs of behavior unrecognized to me. Is there still so much more to learn about these dragons?" I thought to myself.

At this point, I decided to give decorating duties to Sven, so that I can focus on the problem at hand. An Eruptodon here on New Berk could cause unintentional collateral damage. Luckily Eruptodons are gentle giants that do not enjoy hurting others, but still..one here could mean that it's looking for magma to eat and could possibly cause a dormant volcano or a new one to erupt.

Now with a plan in mind, I quickened my pace looking frantically for Astrid "I have to find Astrid be'-"

Suddenly a loud boom blew me away and I froze in fear. The powerful sound grabbed my attention and I took a few moments to check my surroundings. I looked around for a moment checking to see if anyone got hurt, but so far, everyone was fine.

"Did anyone hear that?"

Boom! The sound blows once more echoing throughout the island.

"Look over there!" A woman shouts fearfully.

I looked toward where she had pointed and I discovered where the sounds had come from. Over the horizon, facing our last home Berk, was a mysterious purple glow above the horizon. Then, dark clouds began to form consuming the blue sky. Suddenly, a beacon of light shot down through the clouds.

"What in the name of gods is THAT!?" A man points. The wind became stronger and rain had begun to pour. There I could hear the wild waves becoming more aggressive, crashing louder and louder against the shore.

The sheer force upon impact was felt by everyone creating a powerful gust of wind. Looking back out to the light, two other streaks of light descended down. A light teal color on the left and an aggressive orange-red on the right. The ocean waves became more violent. The sight was so overwhelmingly confusing, we just stood there watching in awe. Then slowly, immense transparent shadows the size of mountains materialized behind them. The two titan-like beings rose from the ocean, almost filling the sky with their sheer size. The overwhelming presence of the two frightened everyone. This was something neither I or anyone else here in Berk has ever seen.

"What is happening?"

"Is this Ragnarok?"

"Is this the work of Odin?"

"ARE THEY GODS!?"

The constant questions slowly began to make the whole village panic and soon everyone went to me for answers.

"Chief what should we do!?" One woman asks.

The chaos was so much I didn't even have a proper answer. My mind went numb out of sheer shock and fear, "E-everyone please calm down!" I announce, "Nothing has happe-"

The figures suddenly shrunk in size so aggressively the lights had all gathered together into a ball pulsing ever loudly. There, the ball's light grew brighter and brighter with its pulse becoming faster by the second. Everyone began to take a few steps back, fearing and anticipating the climax of the godly light. After the last pulse, the ball finally reached its final moments. Powerfully, It imploded, creating a massive wave of energy across the entire horizon, bringing death and destruction in its path. I watch as a mushroom cloud formed high above the clouds leaving everyone's mouths agape. Then I saw it, the energy wave was heading right towards us.

"EVERYONE DU-" but it was too late.

The sheer power hit our island, shoving everyone a few feet from where they stood, creating a large cloud of smoke big enough to consume the entire village. The trees were pulled back for a split second, and the plant life was completely flattened.

I woke up dizzy, not knowing where I was. All I heard was a loud ringing and muffled groans of pain. I attempt to stand back up, to try and process what just happened, but my body wouldn't listen. The pain was unbearable, and the event unprocessable. A sudden pain overwhelmed my chest, but I try to give it some time to ease. I looked around, seeing destruction all over, but my brain was still half asleep, and so I didn't even notice it. After walking aimlessly for another 2 minutes the fear finally caught up with me.

My people...

My kids...

With great effort, I try to clear my thoughts, forcing myself to regain my consciousness. There I realized my family is in danger. I endured the pain and began to run as fast as I can with one goal in mind.

"Nuffink!...Zephyr! Kids! Where are you?" I try my best to shout.

No response.

"Kids!" I call out again as I continue to run.

"Kids! Ki-"

"Daddy!" the kids finally call.

My eyes widened "Ki-Kids! Keep calling! Daddy will find you!"

I pick my pace up, enduring the pain once more trying to move as fast as I can. jogging through the fog. I observe my surroundings, and to my horror see everyone injured and lying on the ground with a few attempting to try and help others.

"Daddy!" Zephyr cries again.

"I'm coming honey!" I cry back

"My arm hurts!" Nuffink adds.

I delved deeper into the damaged village and found myself at the center, surrounded by piles of wood.

"Kids!" I yell panicked, "Kids!"

I wait for a second with great anticipation.

"Dad over here!" Zeph calls out.

Hearing her voice gave me great relief, but I still needed to find Tuffink.

Finally, I turn over to where she called out and see Tuffink's arm crushed by a small wooden pillar instantly filling me with worry once more.

Running as fast as I possibly can, I focus all my senses on them "I'm coming!"

WIth all my might, I pull on the pillar trying my best not to drop it, but my injured body made it hard. Then, Zeph came in assisted me and slowly the pillar lifted a few inches off Tuffink's arm.

"Quick! Pull his arm out!" I tell her.

Zeph pulls Tuffink over and I drop the pillar. I immediately drop to my knees and hug them both. In tears, I hug them tightly and began checking both of them. To my relief Tuffink's arms weren't broken but were badly bruised.

"Don't worry daddy will get us to a safe place soon ok?" I comfort them picking up Tuffink.

"Zeph stay close to me ok?" I tell her, "We're gonna go and look for mommy"

"Ok," She replies.

With Tuffink sleeping in one arm and Zeph holding my hand on the other. We took our time walking through the remains of our village in search of Astrid. As we walked through, I saw the pieces of village houses everywhere on the ground trashing every walkway on the island. Wooden frames of houses were left barely standing while the trees were bent and torn in an unnatural way. The people were injured and hurt, but endured by helping and looking for anyone who could have been severely hurt. Everything was destroyed and ruined by the event, leaving nothing spared.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells.

"Mommy!" Zeph shouts in excitement.

On her knees she opens her arms inviting Zeph, hugging her tightly. Astrid looks over and notices Tuffink's bruised arm.

"By the Gods! Is he ok?" she runs over.

"No bones were broken, but his arm is really bruised." I hand him to her.

Astrid closely observed Tuffink, cleaning his face and wrapping his arm with a piece of her torn clothing.

"What about you?" she begins to check me.

"I'm fine, let's get the ki- ugh!" I groan as pain suddenly struck the side of my chest, forcing me to get on my knees.

"No, you are not! We need to get a healer!" she suggests.

Wanting to focus on the kids, I attempt to insist I was fine, but soon gave in to the excruciating pain I felt on my rib cage...

Hours pass, and it was almost night time, The kids were being taken care of as I lay close to them inside the remains of the infirmary. Astrid stayed with us falling asleep seated beside the kids. I look up into the ceiling as I heard the quaint groans and moans of others in the building and thought-

"What in the name of Gods just happened today".


End file.
